The invention relates to a hydraulic section for actuating a vehicle clutch.
During the actuation of a clutch pedal and therefore the pressure loading of a hydraulic fluid within a hydraulic section for clutch actuation, including essentially of a master cylinder which is connected to a clutch pedal, a slave cylinder, and a hydraulic line which connects said cylinders, it is known that air can accumulate in the end region of said hydraulic section, at the slave cylinder. Although this quantity is low, it has a negative effect on the disengagement travel at the slave cylinder in order to actuate the clutch. For this reason, as is known, the hydraulic line is laid so as to rise between the master cylinder and the slave cylinder, in a direction of the master cylinder, with the result that the introduced air is transported in the direction of the master cylinder in the form of one or more bubbles during the operation of the vehicle as a result of the buoyancy forces, and said air can escape into the reservoir via the snifting bore of said master cylinder.
It can occur, however, that the installation space does not allow a continuously rising course of the hydraulic line in the direction of the master cylinder to be realized.